greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom, Part 1
Freedom, Part 1 is the first part of the season four finale and the 77th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A surgical team battles the clock as they try to save a boy encased in cement, Karev's situation with an ever-disintegrating Ava brings back painful memories that interfere with his judgment, Derek and Meredith have one last chance at their clinical trial. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 416MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 416CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 416IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 416AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 416GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 416MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 416RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 416CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 416MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 416LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 416EricaHahn.png|Erica Hahn 416DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 416KatharineWyatt.png|Katharine Wyatt 416RebeccaPope.png|Rebecca Pope 416NurseRose.png|Nurse Rose 416KenMonroe.png|Ken Monroe 416AndrewLangston.png|Andrew Langston 416LizMonroe.png|Liz Monroe 416JeremyWest.png|Jeremy West 416Lola.png|Lola 416BethMonroe.png|Beth Monroe 416Will.png|Will 416Firefighter.png|Firefighter 416InternMegan.png|Intern Megan (left) 416Kip.png|Kip 416InternLucy.png|Intern Lucy (far left) 416David.png|David Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Amy Madigan as Dr. Katharine Wyatt *Elizabeth Reaser as Rebecca Pope *Lauren Stamile as Nurse Rose *John Cothran as Ken Monroe *James Immekus as Andrew Langston *Kathryn Meisle as Liz Monroe *Marshall Allman as Jeremy West *Jana Kramer as Lola *Jurnee Smollett as Beth Monroe Co-Starring *Stephen Bishop as Firefighter *Sterling Knight as Kip *Jerry Zatarain, Jr. as David *Christian Alexander as Will *Molly Kidder as Intern Megan *Joy Osmanski as Intern Lucy Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Freedom, originally sung by The Isley Brothers. *This episode scored 18.09 million viewers. *Shonda Rhimes originally wanted this episode to be called Prisoners of the rock or something similar. *'Goof:' When George sneaks a peak at the residents' file cabinet in Webber's office, Meredith, Alex, and Cristina are incorrectly filed with the "First Year" group, instead of the "Second Year" group. Gallery Quotes :George: I have all this power! Supposedly. I supposedly am imbued with power of being the chief's intern. But there's a cement boy, and I'm stuck in here, running labs, researching effects of cement on the body in the vain hopes somebody asks me a question. I'm not in with the cement boy because, even though I have all this power, I can't use it because it's not real power. :Lexie: It's fake power? :George: Fake power. I can go into the chief's office whenever I want. You know what he has in there? Files. Confidential on every resident in this hospital. And I'm just allowed in, and he's not worried because he knows and I know that I don't have any real power. I don't have the power to look at them! :Lexie: Make you feel better if you could? :George: Know what would make me feel better? If I feel like there was a reason for this, that there was a point. ---- :Meredith: Hey. :Rose: drops files You intimidate me. I mean, you're not intimidating, but like, the legend of Meredith and Derek, it's, it's intimidating. :Meredith: There's no legend. :Rose: He's selling his land because of you. There's a legend. :Meredith: Derek's selling his land? :Rose: He doesn't say it's because of you, but he was making plans to build a house when the two of you were together, and now - I'm not trying to - I just really like him. And you, you intimidate me. :Meredith: There's no legend. :Rose: Okay. ---- :Beth: I mean, you've done it, right? :Derek: With each other? :Meredith: (uncomfortably) He–I've–He's done it and um, I've done it, yeah. :Beth: What's it like? Is it magical? :Derek: Yes. :Meredith: Can be. :Derek: With the right person. (smiles at Meredith) See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S4 Episodes